Biblioteca
by HPLilius
Summary: "No sabía que te gustaba tanto, Malfoy. Que afortunada soy" •OS•


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>B<span>**iblioteca.

La biblioteca era un lugar sano, sabio, lleno de cultura e historia, en donde vas y te sientas y tu mente no para de divagar acerca de cada texto de cada libro. Era un lugar silencioso, tranquilo. Totalmente diferente a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. ¿Y entonces que carajo estaba haciendo el rubio allí?

Todas las bocas abiertas, todas las miradas penetrantes y todas las mentes desconcertadas seguían al rubio cada vez que él entraba y se sentaba en una mesa marcada. Siempre en la misma mesa, siempre, esa que está en el medio, la última, la que tiene al frente a la mesa "Potter"; en donde curiosamente se sienta Lily Luna Potter.

Repasemos, Scorpius se sienta en la mesa que está frente a la mesa de Lily. ¿Qué busca?. Un libro no es, porque jamás se levanta de la mesa, una respuesta tampoco porque jamás pregunta nada, un grito tal vez porque Potter parecía querer ir y arrancarle los ojos grises con los que él miraba. Le miraba a ella.

Para Lily no había cosa más incómoda que ser observada. Claro que de a poco fue acostumbrándose, siendo la única chica Potter, una de las más guapas de Hogwarts, la prefecta y estudiosa Lily. Pero los ojos grises la mortificaban, le daban ganas de agarrarse sus despeinados cabellos en un rodete y quitárselos uno por uno.

Para Scorpius era interesante ir, sentarse y observar a la pelirroja. Le encantaba hacerlo, pero también lo desconcertaba. Es decir ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta, lo único que tenía claro es que le encantaba Lily Luna Potter, y así como se llamaba Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ella iba a ser suya; en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ella siempre solo se limitaba a levantar la mirada, clavarla fijamente en la del rubio y luego, maldiciendo por no poder ganarlo, bajar el rostro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Y él reía, a vista de todos los estudiantes que miraban interesados, él reía al ver a la chica sonrojarse. Todavía el rubio no podía entender como ella lo odiara tanto. Scorpius iba todas las vacaciones a la casa de los Potter; para deleite de Rose Weasley y maldición de James Potter y Harry Potter. Con Lily había intentado hablar varias veces, pero ella lo ignoraba, también había intentando ayudarla varias veces en cocinar o hacer la mesa; pero ella se negaba rotundamente.

Era una orgullosa. Incluso cuándo ella le decía "Eres un estúpido orgulloso Malfoy" él le contestaba "Tú lo eres más", y ella solo atinaba a bufar y salir del lugar en donde estaban. Le encantaba molestarla, porque era como una explosión que se encendía al hacerla enfadar. También contaba mucho que el rostro de Lily era sumamente atractivo cuando se enfadaba; los ojos le brillaban, los labios se volvían más colorados porque ella los mordía y el pelo parecía ser un huracán cuando ella se iba.

Pero una tarde todo tenía que cambiar. Porque Scorpius no estaba satisfecho con solo mirarla, porque cualquiera podía hacerlo, y entonces se decidió a hablarle. Todas las miradas se posaron, una vez más, sobre él cuando se levantó.

Lily solo pudo levantar poco a poco la cabeza cuando una sombra le tapó su libro de historia. Sus hombros cayeron, derrotada, mientras miraba como el rubio se sentaba frente a ella con una gran sonrisa. Eran muy diferentes; físicamente como todo lo demás.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo Malfoy? —preguntó, con la vista fija en los ojos grises.

Scorpius sopló y miró hacia otro lado, sonriendo irónicamente.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Potter? —ella pestañeó varias veces, para luego volver a su lectura— Cierto, lo olvidaba, eres la princesa de Hogwarts, el ego en persona.

Lily colocó su libro sobre la mesa, con fuerza. Si le preguntaban a alguien de donde había heredado el carácter rápidamente contestarían "Ginny Weasley". Pero la verdad es que Lily Luna Potter era la reencarnación de Lily Evans; estudiosa, orgullosa y sumamente Gryffindor.

—No me hagas correrte con un libro Malfoy, no estoy de humor —murmuró ella, los ojos despedían chispas.

— ¿No estás de humor? Eso significa que tienes humor, ¿Dónde lo escondiste Lily? —el rubio se regocijó de felicidad al ver la cara de ella encenderse.

—Vamos Malfoy, dime lo que quieres de la hermanita pequeña de Albus Potter —sonrió irónicamente.

—Yo nunca te llamé así —susurró el rubio.

—No, seguro, claro —bromeó, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre los pechos— Última vez que pregunto ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—De tí, nada —dijo, riéndose. La sonrisa irónica despareció del rostro de la pelirroja, tornándose en una línea fina y recta.

—Lárgate Malfollado —dijo, volvió su vista al libro.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar a Lily así. Tenía el carácter más fiero que nunca haya visto, pero nunca le había dicho nada maleducado ni nada de eso.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? —preguntó, con una sonrisa. Ella solo dio vuelta una página— Vaya, así que la hermana menor de Albus Potter tiene la lengua filosa.

Lily rió por algo que decía en el libro sin prestarle atención al rubio.

—Oye Potter ¿Salimos a las cinco el sábado? —preguntó, mientras estiraba el cuerpo sobre la mesa.

—No —contestó ella, cambió nuevamente de hoja—. No puedo a las cinco, a las cuatro.

—Bien —el rubio sonrió de lado—. Ahora me voy.

La pelirroja volvió a reír de algo, y esta vez Scorpius se sintió interesado.

— ¿Qué tiene de gracioso tantos años? —dijo, asqueado, mirando el libro de historia.

Ella levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto Malfoy —dijo, escondiendo la risa— Que afortunada soy.

Se levantó, mientras colocaba frente al rubio un libro que tenía unas hojas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mirando con las cejas alzadas.

—Algunas cosas que me contó Black —ella sonrió— No soy "La hermana menor de Potter" eh. Soy "Rojita"; orignal.

Ella se fue riéndose, dejando absorto al rubio. Scorpius volvió la mirada hacia el libro. Sí, efectivamente había cartas con la letra de Zabini. En cada una de ellas decía cosas bastantes interesantes; y con "cosas" nos referimos a diálogos que el rubio mantuvo con el moreno acerca de la pelirroja.

Y en una de ellas claramente decía. "Me encanta Rojita, va a ser mía"

Que vergüenza.

"_Bueno_" pensó "_Al menos conseguí una cita con Rojita_"

* * *

><p>¡I´m crazy! :D<p>

¿Les gustó? Gracias a las que siempre me dejan reviews, es hermoso saber lo que la gente piensa de tus historias.

Como siempre gente linda; ¡Besos y Muchas gracias!

* * *

><p>Corregido el 20 de Diciembre de 2011.<p> 


End file.
